Watching you die
by hearts a heavy burden x
Summary: Lucy is found in the woods. Dying and barely awake. This is about the drake family watching her slowly slip away. Will Lucy survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Watching you die.**

**Lucy pov**

I knew the moment the knife plunged into me i was going to die. I was beaten and bruised but i was still hanging on. My killer was gone. I lay in the cold dirt surrounded by leaves. I watched as the birds flew by. Why was dying so slow, was someone ever going to find me? I hope Nicholas would be okay without me, find someone new and that solange would find another new best friend,maybe Hunter. I clutched onto my stomach wound. I could feel the blood slowly pour out. I felt woozy. It felt like i was spinning the opposite way from the forest. I heard footsteps I saw a womans silhouette. "Malco call an ambulance!" she shouted at the other shadow. "theres no recepion" he called back. "find Nicholas" i murmured. "don't worry we'll get help, you'll survive" the woman was crying probably because when most people go out for a walk round the local forest they don't find people dying. "go find the nearest house and use their house phone" she shouted at him. I could hear his footsteps running away.

it wasn't long till we got an ambulance. The paramedics placed me on the stretcher. The paramedic stated my wounds to the other one and thanked the couple who found me. Everything started to get fuzzy, colours started to blend and fade away.

**Nicholas pov**

"we have to go!" Mom shouted.

I stood in the hallway confused."whats going on" a tear slid down her face.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy is in hospital" I stood their stunned "really" she nodded wiping away the tear.

"lets go" Lucy was in hospital. I just wasn't sinking in that she was hurt and that she was in pain.

Lucy looked dead. She wasn't dead only unconscious but the doctors said it wasn't looking good. We all walked in and i mean everyone , the doctor tutted and said "theres to many of you i'm going to have to ask you to stand outside" My mom, me and solange stayed.

Solange was in tears. "what if she dies.." she whimpered.

I looked at her and took her hand "no she isn't she is strong." i said.

I looked over to lucy. She was hooked up to many machines. I could see her breathing slowly. she was bandaged. I sighed I wanted to hurt whoever done this.

**Lucy pov**

I could hear them . I could hear someone pacing the room. If only they knew i could hear them. Doctors say it can happen. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to wake up and go home with the Drakes, sit near the fireplace with nicholas or watch Solange do pottery out back, i would play fight with quinn and tell Logan what to wear tomorrow. I would give anything to go home. Solange was crying, i could hear movement in the background shuffling towards my lifeless body. "please lucy wake up" nicholas said softly. He wanted to break out in tears i could tell from the tone in his voice. What felt worse was that i couldn't hold his hand and tell him that everythings going to be okay because i know everythings not.


	2. Chapter 2

**solange pov**

She was .My best friend was dying and i can't do anything but watch. watch her slowly slip away into the darkness. and all i could do was sit and watch. This wasn't fair. why? why her? I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. Mum had her arm around me. she said everything was going to be okay and that lucy was going to survive. I didn't believe her , glancing at lucy for a moment , she looked dead already. I knew i shouldn't think like that, especially not about my best friend.

Driving home took forever even though i wasn't the one driving. the silence was making me demented. I just wished i could just curl up and cry with no one watching. Nicholas just looked like he wanted to go onto a suicide mission or go onto a rampage to find the one who did this to her. I felt sorry for him. I always knew Nicholas loved lucy. Especially by the way he looks at her sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicholas pov**

I sat beside the phone. I was determined not to leave it's side. Just so I could answer if anything goes wrong. Solange sat opposite me , her expression motionless while she sipped her cup of tea. I sighed I wished that I could guarantee Lucy's survival but deep inside i knew I couldn't. She has been unconscience for days and looks like she is dead already. Even the doctors say that it's looking rather unfortunate for her.I had to face facts that she was going to die. Die. Die as in to stop .pass .. Disappear from my life forever.

A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. Solange watched curiously while it slid down my cheek. I watched her face tense up, her face full of knowing. She knew what i had just thought. Then more and more tears flowed.

**Connor pov**

I walked into the livingroom to find Nicholas and solange hugging each other in the middle of the room. Both of them were broken down and in tears. Oh crap. I really wasn't one for comforting people during emotional times. I really didn't want to say something wrong and upset them even more.

They were crying about Lucy I realised, which was rather stupid of me considering everything. Inside of me something ached. I missed Lucy and her snarky comments about star trek. I loved hearing about all the religious arguments on moral issues. I slowly exited the room before they realised my existence.

I walked upstairs and lay on my bed. I began to think what life would be like without Lucy. I thought what a normal day would be like without lucy. No challenges, no arguments, no quirky comments and no well fun. That made me think back to summer ,when we all played hide and seek.

_~flashback~_

_10 . 9. 8. I was it. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I ran from the livingroom, I sniffed the air trying to catch Lucy's scent. She would be easiest to find considering she was the only one with blood pumping through her veins. I ran upstairs following the scent until I got to the wall. Blood everywhere. Cunning bitch. That made me smile. The scent of blood blocked my nose. I ran into solanges room and searched under the bed , which is where I found twin,Quinn._ _ I ran into the spare bedroom (Lucy's room - theres realy no point in denying it)_ _I found duncan and nicholas fighting in the wardrobe. Solange in the kitchen cupboard. Slowly but surely I found everybody except for Lucy. I had no idea where else she could go_. _I heard a thud in the attic. found you Lucy._

_~end of flashback~_

That was fun. I found Lucy in the attic trapped underneth a large mahogany dresser. which caused her leg to break. I remember mom coming home wondering why there was blood on the walls and also why Lucy had slit wrists and a broken leg. Life really would be depressing without Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian pov**

I found Connor lying on his bed, crying. Lucy, I thought. I've seen the same depressed expression worn on everyones faces. I'm even sure that I am wearing the same face. I wished she would just be okay and be here, with all of us. Everytime I look at Nicholas , it looks as if someones ripped out his heart and not stitched him back up. I went to the kitchen which was a bad idea , Quinn was in here drinking blood and ...crying. Quinn drake was crying. I never thought I would see the day that Quinn Drake cried. It's not that Quinns emotionless , it's just he burys it deep within. He was standing next to the kitchen table. Right next to cornerless corner.

_~flashback~_

_it was a few years ago, back when lucy and sol were only 12 years old. It was freaking hot. Even thought it was eight o'clock at night the sun was high and everyone was boiling. We were all outside melting like popsicles. I swear I was sweating a little and i was stripped down to only shorts, just like the rest of my brothers. Solange and Lucy in crop tops and shorts. Now they WERE sweating. As per usual Nicholas was tormenting Lucy. Chasing her round the trees. "Nicholas! you are making me sweat even more than I need to!" she shouted. They then proceeded to run into the kitchen. Me and Solange followed._

_Nicholas was standing at the corner on the kitchen table with Lucy cradelled in his arms. Lucy was wriggling and pushing trying to escape from his grasp. "get down" I said. Solange climbed onto the table in pursuit of freeing Lucy. I tried to grab Solange to stop her from being on the table but it was to late. In a blur we were all on the floor entangled. The table legs scattered and a piece of the table top went flying under the fridge._

_~end of flashback~_

It safe to say we all only escape with minor cuts and bruises. That piece of tabletop is still under the fridge. Mom and dad so were not amused that there new non refundable table was broken. It was al nicholas' fault he really should n't have annoyed and chased Lucy. Although it was pretty funny. I bent under the fridge and grabbed the dusty corner. I always wondered why nobody ever retrieved it, considering it was easy to get to. I walked through to the livingroom , where Nicholas and Solange were hugging. I tapped Nic on the shoulder and gave him the corner. He smiled at the sites of it and solange giggled inbetween sobs. "i'll take it to the hospital for her." Nicholas said a small tear sliding slowly down his face. I nodded in agreement, it was a nice idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nicholas pov**

I slipped the kitchen counter piece under her small pale hands. Still unconcious Lucy lay pale and broken and I just sit here unable to save her. I see the way the nurse look in here, with sorrow they know she has no chance. Lucy is going to die they can all see it. Even I see it I just don't want to believe it ,she is going to die. It hurt to think that her life will end. Tears started falling down my cheeks and I whimpered silently.

_~flashback~_

_I lay with Lucy wrapped in my arms looking up at the clouds that slowly floated by. _

_"Ever wonder where life will take us" She asked softly. _

_"yes" I replied "why do you ask"_

_"well it is always a question that enters my mind and causes mayhem. I always ask myself where will I go now? what will I do" She explained._

_"why don't you just live in the moment,life is short" _

_"not for you" she said bluntly and then she continued "you can just breeze through life with no worries or cares"_

_"I worry about you and your safety"_

_"well you shouldn't worry about me, thats my job and my parents" _

_I sat up and stared at her "I love you so I have a right to worry about you. I hate leaving you by yourself for a second never mind a day,so lets just say I worry alot and you can't tell me not to, it comes naturally" _

_"fine. but worrying will consume you and you will become a wreck if something happens"_

_"let me be a wreck." I said as I kissed her gently on the neck. She shivered in my arms._

_"Nicholas" she said, I looked down at her "I love you" she said. _

_I hugged her more tightly and kissed her forehead. I know where life will take me. Somewhere with Lucy. _

_~end of flashback~_

Suddenly beeping rang throughout the small hospital room. I stood up instantly as a flock of doctors flooded in.

"sir you are going to have to leave the room right now" said a small nurse. I walked out the room slowly and looked back but I couldn't see Lucy all I saw were the doctors backs.

**Lucy pov**

I could feel myself slipping, slipping down. Down far away form myself. One minute I could here nicholas crying softly. Then I started slipping and the alarms started ringing. I could feel hands checking my pulse. I could hear doctors shouting commands at each other and I just slipped further and further away. No, not now I can't leave them. I must stay, I haven't contributed to the world yet. I haven't furfilled my purpose in life-I haven't even worked out what that is yet. I'm can't leave now. I will die of natural cause not because of some murderous scum who decided to knife me multiple times. I began pushing myself back up. I will live my life if I have anything to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solange pov**

I walked in to find Nicholas lying across the waiting room chairs. The rest of the family surrounded him and tried to tell him that everything is going to be okay but we all know it isn't. Lucy is going to die. It's the inevitable, we can't help it. Lucy's parents sat in chairs and sat quietly. This must be horrible for them.

"why can't we turn her" I said, fully knowing the reason.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"sol... we can't" Mum began to explain. I ignored her and just collapsed into the seat next to nicholas. I took his hand into mine.

"we'll get through this and so will she" I said but I knew he wouldn't believe it , I didn't.

"Nicholas , solange Look at you two, Losing hope, Lucy is a fighter she will push through this" Sebastian said. He was right she as a fighter but this is just one war she won't make it through.

**Quinn pov **

Pacing. Pace all I can do is pace. Useless.

I look through the window to see what the doctors were doing to lucy. They all stood round her bed looking puzzled. I signalled Logan to come over, he did so reluctantly. "what" He whispered. "look" I urged.

He peered through the window. "why are they just standing there? what is going on?" Logan asked. "is she..."

"I don't know but something isn't right" I said focusing in closer , I looked at Lucy's pale form was sat up and breathing.

"she's up and breathing" I whispered to logan "look close"

He squinted and then gasped.

"Shes alive!" Logan shouted. That got everyones attention. Even Nicholas sat up with a sparkle in his eyes. One of the doctors emerged form the room.

"Correct mr. Drake , Miss hamilton has made a miraculous recovery and we are at the moment unsure how, we unfortunately had expected her to pass, luckily she saved herself, She is also awake but she will be observed here a while, we are very unsure just how she survived but we are glad she has."

"That is amazing , thankyou doctor" Helena said.

Lucy's parents looked over emotional as they looked through the little window. "our prayers worked" Lucy's mum wailed as her father held her close.

"when can we visit her?" Nicholas said. Didn't take him long to ask that, I expected the news to settle a bit but I can't really blame him.

"Within the next few days" The doctor said as she went back into Lucy's room.

**Nicholas pov**

Relief washed right through me, shes alive and awake. I ran to look through the little window. At that moment I saw Lucy's head turn, her eyes focused straight on me. She smiles. Even though she is still pale and frail, she still looked beautiful to me. I mouthed _I love you _to her , her smile grew bigger._I love you to,_ she mouthed back, She was okay. Life would go back to normal now. She will return home soon. I waved goodbye through the small window as I was being dragged away by Quinn. A tear slipped down my face.

"you'll see her again loverboy" Quinn mocked "no need to cry"

"yeah there is Quinn,tears of happiness" I said as we walked out of the waiting room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy pov**

Home and healthy. It felt so good to finally walk. However the only problem with my freedom from monitors is I'm constantly caged in and I'm being watched twentyfour seven. They all have a watch Lucy schedule. I don't like it. I tried to burn Nicholas' but he snatched the lighter out of my hands because I might _'burn myself'._ I feel like I am a one year old child who has just learned how to walk. This unfair. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to be back and up and not bleeding but being watched just in case I fall over and die is a bit extreme.

I sat in nicholas' arms. My head resting on his shoulder. I held the corner from the drake's kitchen counter.

"we need to return it to under the fridge" I said holding the piece to close to his face.

"and why is that?" He asked.

"well thats it's true place. I bet there is an empty space inbetween the dust bunnies screaming for it" I said.

"no keep it"

"fine but I need a pretty box to keep it safe."

"anything for you" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"stop." I said.

"stop what?" Nicholas asked curiously.

"being so fake nice. It's not normal"

"Lucy if you didn't realise I nearly lost you because some jerk pulled a knife on you"

"Nicholas I know it hurt you majorly but it's over now. No need to be protective over me." I explained. Staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I know you feel that we are mollycoddling you but we are just...afraid that you will break when we are not looking" He said, as his eyes watered slowly. It was clear to me that he was thinking about the past month when I was unconscious.

"I understand but can we at least be flexible with the schedule and have some Lucy alone time?" I asked

"I'll see what I can do but your parents are set on this schedule" He said. I sighed deeply. He pulled me into a light hug. I hugged him harder showing that it was good to have rough hugs and that I'm not going to spontaneously combust.

The front door Knocked. So I pulled away from our hug. Solange walked in with to go cups in her hand.

"why didn't you answer the door I was beginning to panic." She said.

"Solange I was kind of wrapped up lovingly in Nicholas' arms so I wasn't really willing to move." I explained. She nooded and passed up some cups.

"what is it?" I said looking at the cup suspiciously.

"poison" She answered.

"okay" I said taking a sip. Nicholas looked at me oddly holding his cup.

"she answers poison yet you still take a drink." He said.

"Yup and funnily enough poison tastes like hot chocolate these days" I said. He shrugged and started drinking.

"It's so good to see you drinking Lucy you look so plae and thin you need some colour in you" Solange said.

I nodded "Doughnut diet it is then" I joked, however I was contemplating it. It felt super good being home and out of that horrible hospital. It sucked being there the past few weeks, even if my visitorswere really nice and brought me food so I didn't need to eat hospital crap, It still wasn't home with my family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nicholas pov**

"seriously can we go now." I moaned.

"No" Lucy said.

"Come on we have been in here for hours. Lets go" I said dragging her out. We'd been looking at sea life for hours now. Seriously theres only a limited amount of time a guy can stay there without getting bored.

"don't be so mean Nicholas let Lucy do what she wants. If your bored leave." Solange said.

"Fine I will wait in the car."

_*30 minutes later*_

"where are we going next?" solange asked Lucy.

"shopping" She smiled.

"no no no no."

They both looked at me and smirked. "yes."

**Lucy pov (later on that day)**

"Come on Nicholas!" I begged. "I need to celebrate life somehow" He didn't look amused.

"You want to climb up a hill and have a picnic? thats your way of celebrating even though we have just went shopping and bought a whole load of clothes for you." he said.

"yes because I get to have an alone moment with my guy. and I can eat grapes and drink lemonade." I smiled.

"Fine I'm in when are we going?" He asked.

"Now" I said rushing to the kitchen.

I returned with a picnic basket pre packed fully knowing he would agree. He shook his head and smirked, "Lets go"

"This is going to be amazing!" I shouted running up the hill.

"calm down you did almost died."

"So? I'm celebrating my survival, my life and my future!" He smile as is I was crazy.

When I reached the top of the hill I made Nicholas lay down a blanket and set down the basket. I sat beside him and smiled.

"This is what I wanted." I smiled.

He kissed me gently. "good because I wasn't going to spend the next half hour searching for the perfect hill."

This hill was perfect it over looked the town. The sun also hit it just right. It had a mushy romantic feel to it. I felt it was perfect. Maybe if I'm lucky enough I'll get a tan. Nicholas opened the basket and opened a packet of grapes. green-my choice. He chucked one at my face and smirked.

"Don't waste grapes" I said picking up the grape,dusting it off and eating it.

"your so protective of food"

"yes, yes I am" I smiled eating another.

"pour me a glass of lemonade" I said,then added "please"

"sure thing" He said getting out a glass. This was perfect me,Nicholas and grapes. This is how I want it forever.

**Nicholas pov**

It took a while to get back to the house but we managed it. Lucy wanted to drive around town first see everywhere. Odd. Yes but I agreed because it made her happy.

"How was your picnic" Solange asked.

"Good" Lucy said smiling. Her smile was cute. I want to make her smile like that forever.

"Did you spare any grapes?" Solange asked.

"Hell no."Lucy said. Lets face it Lucy goobled them up before we were anywhere near thinking about coming back.

Quinn and Logan came through into the living room.

"hey"

"s'up girls"

"I'm a guy" I stated.

"Keep telling yourself that" Quinn said. Sol and Lucy laughed. Evil.

"Lucy are you okay? you're looking rather pale" Logan said. Now that he said that she was looking rather pale.

"I'm fine."

"shes probably just cold. being vampires we don't notice these human tendicies." Sol said.

"I'll go turn the heating on" Quinn said standing up.

"I'm going to get the jar of gummybears." Lucy said.

"Barely here five minutes and shes already slipping into the gummybears" Solange stated.

"Yep thats me" she said smiling.

"Need any help reaching the top shelf?" I asked

"no I'll be fine" She said leaving for the kitchen.

Solange sighed, "why do I want to protect her constantly? It's like shes a china doll."

"I know but she is getting stronger. she is aloud to have a life and do things by herself." I stated.

"Yeah I know but..." Solange was cut of by and crash and a thud. I looked at sol alarmingly and we both ran to the kitchen with Logan.

Lucy lay on the floor out cold. The jar of gummy bears was smashed and scattered. Quinn ran through and looked at the site. Logan leaned down to Lucy, who wasn't moving. He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. He looked up at me. Tears forming in his eyes. No I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I just got her back. I can't lose her again... By this point everyone had gathered in the kitchen. I stepped back and pushed my way out of the kitchen "Nicholas!" Quinn shouted_. No I can't let her go this way. I can't be left here without her. I need her. I can't exist without her here in my arms. _I ran up to my room and slammed the door. Tears poured out of my eyes, I could barely keep them open. _I cannot live without Lucy...I will not live without Lucy. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Solange pov**

I sat on the edge of the couch Head on my hands lost in my thoughts. _How did this happen? _She was completely fine. She was up and about and healthy. I was so confused _did we miss something? _Nicholas was in his bedroom he'd been there for hours and he wouldn't come out for anyone. Lucy's parents came over as quick as the could. The private ambulance took her away shortly after they came. Now both mine and Lucy's parents are in the study, crying. I just can't believe my best friend is dead. Dead! _How can you go from fine to dead in a matter of minutes? _Unless she never truely was fine...

**Logan pov**

I can't get the image of Lucy's cold and dead body out of my mind. She looked so pail and fragile _but why? Why did she die? why? _Solange was in distraught. Her head was buried into her hands. She was thinking. She sat up quickly. "What if she wasn't fine?" She said. Sol was onto something,that made me flashback.

_*a few hours ago*_

_Me and Quinn went into the living room. To find Nicholas, Lucy and sol._

_"hey" I said_

_"s'up girls"_

_"I'm a guy" Nicholas stated._

_"Keep telling yourself that" Quinn said. Sol and Lucy laughed. Evil._

_"Lucy are you okay? you're looking rather pale" I asked. She just looked paker than usually._

_"I'm fine." She said smiling._

_"shes probably just cold. being vampires we don't notice these human tendicies." Sol said._

_"I'll go turn the heating on" Quinn said standing up._

_"I'm going to get the jar of gummybears." Lucy said._

_*end of flashback*_

_"_she said she was fine when I asked" I stated.

"she could have lied even you said earlier that she looked pale" She said.

"Why would she lie to us Sol? we are her family." I stated.

Solange went back to thought a tear slowly creeped down her cheek. Then she looked straight into my eyes "because we were smothering her"

**Quinn pov**

I stood in the hall listening in on Sol and logan. Thinking she could be on to something... what if Lucy did lie about how she was feeling? t would explain alot.

_*flashback*_

_"Lucy" I shook her shoulder._

_"Lucy" I said again._

_"Lucy!" I shouted. She was lying on the couch out for the count. Looking awfully pale. I was starting to doubt that she wasn't a vamp._

_She opened her eyes after I shook her a little more. "quinn?" _

_"yes" I said._

_"How long have I been napping for?" she asked as she sat up on the couch._

_"five hours" I stated._

_"why did no one wake me?"_

_"we all tried but you were out of it" it was true I was the last one to try and wake her. "did you not get enough sleep last night?" I asked. _

_"no I didn't" She said getting up and walking out. SHe was really acting weird. Normally she would at least poke fun at me for caring._

*end of flashback*

I went slowly upstairs. I had to see if Nicholas was okay his heart was probably in had to be with him. He has to be with someone, he might do something stupid if no ones watching him. The only problem would be getting in. He has locked the door."nicholas let me in" I said. No answer. This was going to be a hard battle, I was probably going to need alot of tools.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nicholas pov**

I wasn't ever going to let him in. Why should I ? just to hear him say _"everything is going to be okay" _well it's not. It never will be. I loved her. She was the one. The only one for me. She was my everything. Everything to me. Why did she leave me so suddenly? "Nicholas let me in!" I heard Quinn moan. I stayed silent "come on Nic just open the door" I rolled my eyes couldn't anyone get the hint. "no." I said.

**Quinn pov**

Backup plans were always good in times of need. I grabbed the tool box. What would be suffice? a hammer? screwdriver? Maybe I should go ask Duncan. Or get Marcus to make some dynamite, then I could blow the door off its hinges. Either way isn't going to make my brother like me anymore than he already does but even I know he really needs somebody now.

**Logan pov**

I could hear Quinn whining at Nicholas' door and then moaning at tools. At least I was sane enough not to bother Nicholas, lets face if Quinn gets through that door, now that is a big if he will get staked through the face. Not that it wouldn't be funny but taking Nicholas' feelings into consideration it would be an act of hurt and rage and Quinn really shouldn't provoke them by breaking his door down. I watched Solange bite her nails. "sol stop biting" I said. It's a bad habit she's had it ever since she was little. She only just quit when she was ten years old. I'm pretty sure that was Lucy's fault. She was the one who showed her the habit. Solange still hasn't stopped."sol stop". She glared "no, I can't"

**Nicholas pov**

Quinn is trying to hack the door off with power tools. Why won't he leave me alone? His attempts will be useless anyway I have already barricaded the door with all the furniture in this room.I reached into my pocket and took out a small picture of me and Lucy together . She made us go in one of those photo booths a few days ago. She looked happy and healthy, what happened? I held the photo tightly and made my way out of the window. Nobody will notice, not until Quinn eventually reaches inside,which will not be fast. By that time he does I'll be long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quinn pov**

Nicholas was really going to need to get his door replaced but apparently that didn't matter because he wasn't there. The window was wide open. He was gone. That wasn't good. I ran downstairs shouting "Nicholas is gone" I certainly got a reaction. Everyone came to the hallway but it was mom who actually ran and checked him room. She came back very quickly and yelled "where is he!"

"how am I suppose to know that!?" I said. "I broke into his room and he was gone."

"what and he didn't even leave a goodbye note?" Logan said, the fact was that it wasn't even in a snarky tone he seemed genuinely scared and admittedly so was I. Nicholas could be anywhere right now and we're here, with no clue to his whereabouts.

"hes probably at Lucy's" Solange said softly "It's the only place I can think of him going"

"well we'd better go now" Mom said rushing out of the door.

**Logan pov**

I couldn't help but think of the many different conditions we'd find Nicholas in, he was dead in all scenarios so it didn't really make much difference. I just hoped to god that he wasn't dead. I turned to look at Solange who sat beside me, she had her hands clasped on her lap and her eyes closed. It felt like mom and dad were driving at one hundred miles per hour, at this rate we'll probably crash.

Lucy's parents weren't in which was odd but that could be a good thing since we don't quite know what state of mind Nicholas is in. We turned on the lights and searched in each room until we found him. There he was curled up in Lucy's bed sheets crying. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It felt heart wrenching seeing him like this. "Nicholas" I said.

"go away" He mumbled.

"Come with us Nicholas we can come back tomorrow"

"no I want to stay" He said quietly.

"Okay then, one of us will stay with you" Mom said.

"I'll stay" I said. After seeing him in this state I can't leave him.

"Me too" Solange said. At least I will not be alone with Nic

"I'll come tomorrow to check up on you all and hopefully bring you all home"


	12. Chapter 12

**Solange pov**

We lay there in silence, Nicholas in Lucys bed , me and logan lay in sleeping bags on the floor. It was weird being here without Lucy. Her room looked so lived in. Her washing on the floor, shoes scattered everywhere. Books with bookmarks in them. Doodles stuck on the wall. Burnt out candles on her bedside table. It was like she wasn't gone but we all knew to well that she was gone. Nicholas la curled up in a ball facing down at us.

"thanks" he said softly.

"for what?" Logan asked.

"for staying with me"

"lets face it you need us Nic, you can't face this by yourself" Logan said. It was true, Nicholas needs us, his family beside him. It's going to be rough for all of us. Lucy was part of the family.

"yeah, I realise that now"

"I'm just happy you didn't do anything stupid" I said. I don't think I could handle Lucy and Nicholas dying.

"I have to admitt the thought did cross my mind"

"yeah well your here with us, and somewhere Lucy is too" Logan said.

"yeah shes probably watching us, shouting at us for being miserable" I chipped in. Yeah she probably was, she would be sitting watching us and no doubt stuffing her face.

"yup probably" Nicholas said. "I guess I'm just scared to move on without her"

"yeah, well shes never really going to be gone. She will live on in your heart. You will always remember her because you loved her and that is something that is not easily forgotten"

"I know your right but it's just hard" he choked.

"Unfortunately we can't reverse time"

"I know what'll give us a giggle." I said,

"What?" Nic and Logan said in unison.

"Lucy's baby photos"

"Oh yes!" Logan said grinning.

**Nicholas pov**

"Oh look at this one" Logan said. Showing me another picture. The photographs were all scattered across Lucy's carpet. Me, Solange and Logan huddled together flicking through them all.

"oh god look a that little tuft of hair sticking up" Solange pointed at the picture.

"she was such a cute child" I said, holding up another picture to let Logan see. It as of Lucy at three years old standing in the back garden, dressed in a little white summer dress. Smiling at the camera.

"yeah unlike you."

"hey! Thats not fair"

"lets face it sol you were one ugly baby"

"agreed" I said. It wasn't her fault but it was so true, she is lucky that she gre into her looks.

"hey! you're not suppose to agree with him" She said whilst hitting me on the back of the head. She then pouted and blinked rapidly, trying to look cute.

"hey look still ugly!" Logan called.

"ug meanie" Sol shouted whilst clambering on top of him, play fighting with him. I just laughed at them cause let's face it Logan would just beat her.

I sighed and looked out the window, dawn would approach soon and we should probably get to sleep. It looked peaceful and quite outside. I the feeling that at any moment Lucy would just drive up into her drive way any minute now. But no she wouldn't, she never will again and it was that, that tore my heart to pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey sorry this took me a while to update. I'm going through 'writers block' and have had a lack of inspiration. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can with a depressing story like this. As always thanks for your support - Hearts a Heavy Burden x**

**Solange pov**

The weeks went by in a depressing blur and before I knew it we were all at Lucy's funeral. It was weird being at my best friends funeral. It was just something that I never imagined as a possibility. Its weird to think that the body lying in the casket was once the bright and bubbly Lucy Hamilton. Nicholas stood closest to me he was already in tears,I could tell he was trying to hold back. As for me,I don't think I can cry any more. I just nervously trembled, leaning on Logan for support. Logan was doing rather well considering the rest of the room was an emotional mess. He wrapped his arm around me. I was thankful that he was there beside me otherwise I would have collapsed to the floor. I took Nicholas' hand in mine and gave him a reassuring squeeze,hoping to calm him slightly. This was definitely going to be hard for him. I was suffering badly but for him it is going to be so much worse.

**Nicholas pov**

There was a very serious and sombre feel to the air. It clung to me and put a heavy weight in my chest. When Sol's hand held me I squeezed back,it felt good to feel something other that grief. I'm relieved that it isn't open casket, I don't think I could handle it. The agony would just be to much. The minister droned on for what felt like an eternity, it wasn't right he shouldn't be talking about her as if he knew her. The whole thing wasn't right. She shouldn't be dead. She should be alive and with me, we could be snuggled and watching a movie or even just watching the stars. But no, she was dead. Gone.

Everyone was here, everyone that knew Lucy. We all stood and watched as her casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Solange was now sobbing violently. Quinn was holding onto her trying to sooth her whilst he stood with tears in his eyes. Life at the Drake house was going to be very different from now on, I could tell. It will never be lie it was. The crowd slowly dwindled away from the graveside. Only us Drakes and Lucy's parents remained. We watched as the casket was submerged in dirt and didn't leave until it was covered up completely.

**Solange pov**

We all sat in the livingroom of Hamilton home. Each of us holding either a tea or coffee courtesy of Lucy's mom. We sat in a comfortable silence sipping away at our beverages. Of course it was Quinn who broke the silence.

"Remember that time Lucy decided accidentally spilled coffee on Hyacinth"

It as Sebastian that responded "yeah, Hyacinth was so upset that it got onto not only her dress but onto her cream carpets"

A faint smile crept onto Hyacinth's delicate face "the stain is still there"

"that was one big cup of coffee" I added.

"That isn't the only thing she's spilled something in our house"

"Oh yeah there was that time in Geoffrey's lab..." Duncan commented but was abruptly stopped by Marcus.

"Don't speak of it, I still get nightmares" Marcus said, looking very haunted. We all laughed as we thought of the very dark stain on the floor in Geoffrey's lab.

"She gets that clumsiness from her father" Lucy's mom said throwing a cheeky glance at Lucy's dad.

"I don't know where you got that idea from..." He smirked.

"I seem to remember I used to have a Ming vase that had gotten into a nasty accident" She smiled.

"I still have a shard in my leg, at least that isn't as bad as the time Lucy decided to climb that tree in the back yard"

"Is that why she got that dodgy scar from on the back of her leg?" Nicholas asked. Her parents nodded in confirmation. Nicholas smiled and shook his head, "she always refused to tell me how she got it"

It was peaceful talking this way about Lucy, it made the room a little less tense and made the thought of losing her bearable. As long as we can talk like this, losing her won't be as hard. I guess in away you never really lose somebody, I know it is major a cliché but they really do live on through you. In your heart and in your memories they live on and as long as I retain these memories then I can share them with my children and Lucy will be a legend. She'd probably like that. I guess that in learning this I am finally at the last of the five stages of grief : _Acceptance._


End file.
